The ramen incedent
by Loki Zentra
Summary: narusasu one shot


Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in Sasuke's living room, watching Choji eat three day old pie. There was nothing else to do, and Choji wanted to be with someone, since Shikamaru was gone off on a mission with his father.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, by the window, and Naruto was sitting on the wing back chair. Choji was sitting in the floor, because there was not other place to sit. The Uchiha had taken up all the room on the couch, by sprawling out his legs on it. Sasuke was staring out the window, and Naruto was thinking about types of ramen that he could eat. Suddenly, Naruto looked over to Sasuke and could not look away. He stared at Sasuke's head. His eyes, onyx. His hair black and wild, as if he did not know what a brush was. His eyes were always in a vacant stare at nothing in particular. When he noticed he was staring, he quickly turned his head. Why was Sakura so into Sasuke? What did Sasuke have that he didn't. What made them so different? Then it hit him. Sasuke was a troubled man. He had true horrors in his life, and girls wanted to think they could help the pain go away. But they were wrong. No one could make the pain go away. He knew this all too well from his own past. He looked over at Choji. Who was done eating the old pie, and now moved on to a cheesecake. This made Naruto hungry. He left the Uchiha house, and went over to the ramen stand. He had been saving up his money for the last five months, and now going to use it to buy mountains of ramen. 

Sasuke watched the blonde leave his house in a hurry. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto was most likely going to get something to eat. It was just like him. Sasuke loved that blonde dope. His blonde hair, in a mullet and his eyes, always wide with excitement. He was so hot, but Sasuke was afraid to admit it. He did not know how Naruto felt about him. Although, he did feel Naruto's eyes on the back of his neck when he was on the chair. Could it be that he too was afraid to let out his feelings? He looked over to Choji. He had stopped eating, and was now drinking a lot of sake, Things were going to get weird, fast. Like lee, things got very weird when Choji drank. He could drink because he was 25, but when he drank…well let's just say he has a big family nowadays. Sasuke looked out the window, and you could see the ramen stand from there. He saw Uzamaki eating ramen there. It looked like he had already eaten 10 bowls in five minutes! Wow, just imagine what that tongue could do to. Sasuke found himself imagining about Naruto's body again. He was smiling as big as he could.

He saw Naruto leave, and decided that Choji would be alright by himself, and that he needed to follow Naruto. He ran the rooftops, while Naruto walked home. When he got to his house he went inside and Sasuke waited by a window, far enough away not to be seen, but to still be able to see. Turns out, the window was the bedroom window. Sasuke had a front row seat to watch Naruto undress! He sat there, wide eyed as Naruto entered the room, and started to slip off his shirt. As he watched intently, Sasuke realized something about the young blonde. He had a pet iguana.(wink wink). Sasuke got so enthralled in watching, that he desired a closer seat. He did not care about being caught anymore. He watched as Naruto left the room, and went into the bathroom. Sasuke slowly opened the window, and climbed inside. He walked down the hall, and into the bathroom. Naruto had just climbed into the shower. Sasuke took off his shoes, and his shirt. This was the moment. He could feel it. He was going to make the first move. But before he could get in the shower, Naruto got out of the tub. He saw Sasuke, and was frozen, one foot out and one in the tub. His eyes were wide, and a smile slowly started to skim his face. The Kyuubi boy grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to the shower. Sasuke was amazed, as he stood there, passionately making love to  
Naruto. He did not think things would happen so fast. Well, they did not actually happen fast. They were 25 now. Sasuke sniffed his lover's whole body, as if he were a dog. Then, something caught his nose. He thought he was going to puke. He realized that the smell was ramen.

After the shower, the two men dried off and got dressed. They sat in the bed talking about why they did not commit their love earlier in their life. Sasuke decided it was time to tell Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, there is something I need to tell you." Sasuke said.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked, his eyes softening.

"Your breath always smells like ramen, and to me…well the stink is just unbearable." Sasuke replied, he hung his head.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, not sure what he getting at.

"Well, it all comes down to this. You have to pick between me and ramen." Sasuke stood and climbed back out the window. Naruto stood stunned.

That night Naruto went back over to Sasuke's. He had decided on what to do about the ramen ordeal. When he knocked on the door, Sasuke opened it.

"Sasuke I need to speak to you." He came into the house and they both sat down on the couch.

"Now, I have been thinking about it, and have realized that it is not even a question. I would gladly give up ramen for the rest of my life, if it meant being with you." Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his own. "Uchiha Sasuke, will you marry me?"

"Naruto. Yes. I will indeed marry you!" Sasuke said.


End file.
